An electronic component includes a body having a pair of end faces, a pair of main faces and a pair of side faces, and a pair of terminal electrodes disposed on the pair of end faces (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-53495). In the electronic component described in Patent Document 1, each terminal electrode has a sintered metal layer and a conductive resin layer covering the sintered metal layer. The conductive resin layer serves as a buffer layer which absorbs impact and suppresses the occurrence of cracks in the body.